Star Wars: Uncharted
by ChickenfromSpace
Summary: A ship with a weapon of unfathomable power goes missing in the unknown regions. A small task force is quickly put together to retrieve the weapon. The must face-off against untold dangers of the exotic world, and confront and evil power that threatens to tare the galaxy apart at the seems.


Star Wars

**Tales from the old Republic**

**Uncharted**

Prologue

The sirens wailed with an ear piercing screech, as the yellow impact lights danced erratically on the titanium walls, of the starship _Fusion V_. Most of the crew was sprawled out all over the command bridge, lying in deep red pools of their own blood, dead. The rest of the ship was in shambles. Innumerable scorch marks scarred and pitted the titanium armor, and breaches all along its hull slowly depressurized the ship, cabin by cabin.

The captain slumped heavily in his chair laboring for every breath. The Sith's attack had happened so suddenly, he was lucky to make the jump to hyperspace before they boarded. True, he had no idea where he was, but his cargo was too important for him to let it fall in the hands of the dark master. Perspiration ran down his face, and his breaths came faster and shorter, until he fell into a spasmodic fit of coughs. Blood flowed from his many wounds, and with his last dying breaths he set his ship on a collision course for the nearest planet. He knew that if he were to leave the _Fusion V_ drifting in space, the Sith would surely be able to track down the ships whereabouts by tracing its jump signature.

He locked in the coordinates on the navi-computer for the nearest planet. It was a small uninhabited tropical planet; it didn't have a name, because it was labeled as uncharted. He didn't care he was going to die soon anyway, his only thought was to keep his shipment out of the hands of the sith. He hit the engage button on his control counsel, and as the small green world rose into the ships viewport. Then, gazing out into the ever expanse of green he died with a sense of accomplishment, he had succeeded in his duty to the defense of the republic. The _Fusion V_ hurtled down through the planet's atmosphere in a fiery chaotic ball fire, and with a monstrous explosion it hit the surface.

CHAPTER ONE

_Three standard weeks later, Corusant_

Captain Briggs Vil sat erect in his seat trying calm and composed like a military man should, but he couldn't shake that feeling of anxiety at being called before Senator Salek bor Mantid, who was also the military's defense General. Normally a meeting of this kind didn't bother him, but something about the meeting request got him on edge. The message was simple enough, just a random military status update. But there was something urgent and secretive, in the underlining tones of the message, thou nothing was said verbally; he could feel it in the mood.

Briggs Vil tried to shake the thought from his mind by watching a few young children playing ball outside, in one of the few parks left in the city. Then an old painful memory was awakened inside his mind. He and his brother Jadon Vil grew up on Ord mantell near one of the giant salvage yards on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't the nicest place for one's childhood, but to Briggs it was home. He and his brother would spend their days helping their father in the salvage yard, carrying what little scraps of titanium plating, or small bits of hull they could. Briggs and his brother had always been the best of friends, they would do everything together. Until the day the black clade stranger came to their house.

He was a tall menacing figure, human black close cropped hair, yellow leering eyes, that shown out from under his hood like two burning coals. His face was deathly pale, though his hood hid it in a shroud of darkness, and every time he spoke he would feel a cold chill run down his spine. The memory still terrified him, though he would never admit it to anyone.

He could still feel his cold grasp around his neck as the man started to drag him away. Briggs's father lay slumped over; a two foot long gash stretched across his chest. Briggs tried to scream but it got caught in his throat. Then the next thing he knew his brother Jadon lunged at the man. But the man easily evaded his attack by stepping to the side, then stretched forth his hand and grabbed Jadon by his hair and jerked his head violently so he could look at his face. Then the man smiled, and said.

"You are the one," he spoke in a deep powerful voice. Then he dropped Briggs to the ground, and took his brother instead.

Briggs remembered the pain, fear, and loneliness he felt after that day. He's whole world had been taking from him in a matter of minutes. It wasn't fair. From that day on, he promised himself he would find that man, and make him pay for all the suffering, and anguish he had caused him, and when he learned of the sith it spawned a new hatred deep inside of him. That was the only reason he joined up with the Republic Forces, for the sweat taste of revenge.

Briggs was still deep in thought when Salek's secretary called him from behind her desk. "Captain Vil, Senator Salek can see you now."

Briggs quickly stood, smoothed his uniform, and then walked through the giant wooded doors into Salek's office. It was a large circular room with an enormous window spanning the whole length of the wall. Its décor was elegant, and expensive. There were huge red tapestries hanging down from the sealing, and several original artworks of well accomplished artists spread evenly along his walls. Across the far wall was Salek's pride and joy, his antiquate gun collection, that if one wasn't carful he would have you listening to his stories about them all day. Everything was arranged perfectly in its respective place. Which match Salek personality perfectly, he always did like to keep things neat and tidy. In the center of the room was his desk, but it was vacant. Instead Salek was standing outside on his balcony taking in the view of the city, as the sun began to set.

Briggs walked out onto the balcony and stood at attention and waited quietly. But after a few minutes and still Salek hadn't acknowledged him he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Isn't it beautiful Captain?" Salek asked casually not even bothering to look at Briggs.

"Ah," The questioned caught Briggs by surprise. He looked out over the horizon were the sun was peeking out over the distant buildings. "Yes sir, I guess so."

"Just to think that there are actually people in this galaxy who would seek to destroy it," he sighed, "It's a shame really."

Briggs just stood there silently, unsure of what to say.

"But that is a discussion of another time" Salek finally turned and looked at Briggs. "Captain your probably wondering why I called you here."

"It has crossed my mind sir."

"Have you ever heard of the ship call _Fusion V?"_

Briggs concentrated on the name for a few seconds, it didn't sound familiar, than it came to him like a sudden memory flash. "You mean the military ship that disappeared at the border of the unknown regions?"

Salek's raise his eyebrows surprised. "So you have heard of it. I thought that incident had been kept classified, how did you hear about it Captain?"

Briggs stood dumbfounded he couldn't remember how he'd heard about it. In fact he couldn't recall ever hearing the name _Fusion V_ until Salek had said it. "Ah, I'm not sure sir. It must have been a loosed lipped Intel officer, or something." Briggs started to panic. Did he just stumble upon something he shouldn't have?

Salek eyed him suspiciously, clearly not buying into his explanation. "Must have been something like that." Salek turned his attention from Briggs, back to his desk. Briggs breathed a small sigh of relief.

"We launched a recovery mission three weeks ago just after the incident." Salek said, retrieving a data pad from his desk dower. "Unfortunately, our scans came back empty at first, and we almost gave up on the mission. Then on the final day just before we pulled out, we caught hold of a weak transponder code originating from a small tropical planet."

"Was it the _Fusion?"_

"Unsure. But it would make sense; the _Fusion_ did go missing in that region of space."

"So what does this have to do with me sir? It sounds like a simple find and extract mission for the salvage team."

"Yes. And alert the Sith to its whereabouts," Salek said harshly. "We already have reason to suspect that this sensitive information has already been leaked to them. We don't need to go reaffirming their suspicions."

"So what's the plan of action then?"

"This is our plan." Salek handed Briggs the data pad he had been holding for their entire conversation. Briggs took the pad and skimmed it quickly.

"You're planning on sending just an extraction team of commandos in just to retrieve the _Fusion's _cargo?" Briggs asked confused, but as he continued to read on the plan started to make some sense. "So we're going in under disguise of a merchant trader that has engine failure and stops for repairs. Don't you think the Sith would be able to see through such a basic ruse?"

"Normally I'd agree with you Captain," Salek said, "But we have taken such precautions that not even all our upper brass knows the truth surrounding this situation. It has been concealed in a shroud of deception. Over the past few weeks we have been feeding so much misinformation into the network that I have only learned the truth a couple days ago."

"So with all this subterfuge going on, if they do have any spies implanted within our ranks, they won't know the truth until it's too late."

"Precisely."

"It could work."

"It better work. Or all the hours of careful planning will have been for nothing. That is why I chose you for this delicate mission, if it isn't handled correctly. This whole operation will blow-up in our faces."

Briggs felt a slight tinged of pride bolster inside of him. He's invaluable services were finally being recognized. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

"I know, Captain."

"Who's the crew I'll be taking?"

"That decision I lay entirely up to your judgment Captain. I know you're a good judge of character, and loyalty."

"How much time do I have?" Briggs asked.

"You have three days to assemble your team. So make your selection quickly. We can't afford too much delay on this. The data pad will spell out the details of the mission that I might have overlooked."

"I understand sir. I'll get on it immediately." Briggs snapped to attention and saluted.

Salek saluted back. "Good luck Captain. This whole war could pivot on the success of this mission. May the force be with you."

Briggs spun around on his heel and exited the Salek's office. Salek watched him intently, the whole way, until the door thudded closed. "I hope you know what you getting yourself into Captain," He said barely audible.

"You didn't tell him the truth?" A cold dark voice said from behind Salek.

"He didn't need to know." Salek responded, not sure if he even agreed with his own statement.

The hooded figure move inaudibly across the soft carpets, as he wound his way around Salek's desk so he could look into Salek's face. "If you're sure that is wise?"

"I know what I'm doing, so back off." Salek said angrily

"As you wish," The figure said as he melted back into the shadow from winces he came. "Just remember our agreement Salek."

Salek swung around vigorously preparing to lash out at his unwelcomed guest but it was in vain. For the hooded figure had already vanished into the darkness of night. Salek turned back around feeling a deep sense of remorse. How could he do this to the republic, all that he loved and, cherished would go down in ruins for his actions. But it was the only way that he could see, of ending this war before it escalated across the entire galaxy. Salek rubbed his head, and then sat down in his chair. He was making the right decision he knew it. Then how come it didn't feel right. Salek sucked in a deep breath of air, and let it out slowly. This is a crazy time we're living in, he only hope that some coherence would come out of his ultimate act of lunacy.

Chapter Two

The two crimson blades clashed together with a loud crack, and then the two combatants swung away from each other putting a meter between them. They began circling each other like two giant bull rancors, pitted against each other for the alpha male spot of their pack. Both combatants were poised and ready to strike at the slightest muscle spasm. Their black armor glimmered in the pale moonlight, as hundreds of students watched intently from the surrounding shadows. All was silent, except of the dismal hum of their two light sabers.

Rezon


End file.
